


Do you ever think about me?

by jodontesajodontes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, i imagine they live happily ever after, innocent yuuri, yuuri on victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodontesajodontes/pseuds/jodontesajodontes
Summary: ,,Yuuri, do you ever think about me? Do you lay in your bed sleepless because you can’t forget me? You can’t forget about my smile, my voice and my movements as I’m skating, as the wind blows my hair gently… "
Just a short fic because I had too much victuuri thoughts.





	

,,Yuuri, do you ever think about me? Do you lay in your bed sleepless because you can’t forget me? You can’t forget about my smile, my voice and my movements as I’m skating, as the wind blows my hair gently… Because I think all of these about you. … would you go out with me on a date?” he stepped closer to him, Yuuri could already feel his warm breath, the closeness of the other man’s body. Of course, he was absolutely speechless. His idol, his love of many years was standing before him, and asking him a very intimate question.

,,Uhmm… Victor. I.. don’t know how to react to this. I’m sorry, this was just very surprising..” he started stuttering nonsenses but Victor cut into his speech:

,,Sure. I totally understand. Think about it and we’ll talk later. I hope your newly discovered Eros will light your path.” and so with a quick wink he turned away and left.

Yuuri was frozen there. He couldn’t think straight (haha pun intended). The conversation went down in his head over and over again. Victor really said all of that? Did he indeed mean it? Was he just messing with Yuuri? No. He wouldn’t do something like that. Yuuri’s little heart’s started to burn up at first slowly, but then with the force of a wildfire. It left him with nothing but his feelings, those strong feelings about Victor and they were threatening to wash his mind away. And he decided to let them…

On the next day they met on the skating rink, both with a happy smile but with circles round the eyes. They stood there, drowning in each other’s sight, finally Victor broke the silence:

,,Hi. Did you sleep well, my ice prince?” he was unusually quiet and sweet. Yuuri blushed until he looked like a cute tomato.

,,Yes. Thank you for asking.” He strengthened his will and told Victor what he needed to tell. He knew that he had to do this, because this was all he’s ever wanted in his life, because he was waiting for this moment for too long.

,,Victor. You probably don’t know how I feel. This is how I felt in most of my life, since I first saw you skate. I fell in love with you. And I loved you ever since. It’s become a part of me, it gives me power. It gave me my Eros. So, yes, I’d like to go on a date with you very much.”

As he finished his confession it was Victor’s turn to be shocked. First time in long time, he couldn’t find words. He was very pale, then became red, then pale again.

,,Yuuri… do you truly think what you say?” he whispered in disbelief. Yuuri nodded immediately and a moment later he found himself in Victor’s arms as he hugged him tight like he’d never let him go. Yuuri smiled in the shadow of Victor’s neck and hugged back gladly. There they held each other standing on the ice, burning up in flames.


End file.
